


Bless you

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Family Feels, Other, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Bless you

Bless you  
The machete drips of blood.  
Dean feels the lungs still burning, and his body trembles, when he hears the andrenaline fade away; he is not injured, apart from the usual scratches and some bruises that will heal within a few days, but his clothes are to be thrown away, dirty with dust and blood. He glances quickly at the vampire's corpse, beheaded. Throw a sigh: in his personal ranking, there are first the witches and follow the vampires.  
"Dean!"  
He looks up and sees his brother running towards him. "Sammy, everything okay?"  
"Sure"  
"It's not mine, but I have the blood of that damn bitch who jumped on me," explains Dean, shrugging his shoulders and answering his brother's unspoken question.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Don't worry, Bella is settled" Dean quips.  
An amused smile forms on Sam's lips.  
"I knew you were a Twiligth type"  
"And what does this have to do with anything?"  
"I believe you would not be very careful with Eduard" "Do you think it's appropriate to make jokes?"  
"When you do them instead, you're always funny, eh?" Sam replies.  
"Mine are fun of yours"  
"Really!" It's nice to get bickering for these crap with his brother, after they have exterminated a nest of vampires, who tormented a small town lost in Maine for several months. Dean smiles.  
"Let's fix everything and get our ass out of here"  
Sam nods: he wants to take a shower and watch a movie. Or maybe just falling asleep in front of the television, like normal people do, when they are tired. "Sammy ..."  
"What's up?"  
Dean does not respond, slips his fingers through the strands of hair of his brother, raises his head and gives a dry kiss on Sam's forehead. May you be blessed. You're the best thing that happened in my life.  
***  
Left alone, Sam touched his forehead with his fingers, a little surprised. Years have passed when Dean made that gesture, or when they were children and Sam was afraid of storms or when he had nightmares. He has no memory of it, but the first time it happened years before when their house had gone up in flames and their mother was dead, at that moment Dean had him in his arms and kissed him on the forehead, murmuring words of comfort .


End file.
